137 Words
by MarCent.Cho KM
Summary: [ONESHOOT] - "Kau sudah tau sejak awal kan?"/ "Eh?"/ "Musikal baruku?" / "...kenapa? Kukira, hiks, kukira aku dapat bermain dalam satu musikal yang sama denganmu...tapi, hiks, tapi ternyata aku justru seolah seperti menggantikan peran yang kau mainkan..." / KyuMin! / YAOI! / DLDR! / Berisi curahan hati saya (?) / Just RnR this story if u wanna? :) /


**Title : "****137 Words****"**

**Genre : Romance, General, possible to Hurt/Comfort, et-ce-tra…**

**Rating : T**

**Casts : ****Cho KYUhyun x Lee SungMIN ,, and other member SJ of course!**

**Length : ****Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer :**** All cast(s)**** MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri,**** dan ****keluarganya****...KyuMin**** saling memiliki! But as usual, the story is MINE ^^**

**Summary : ****"Kau sudah tau sejak awal kan?"/ "Eh?"/ "Musikal baruku?" / "...kenapa? Kukira, hiks, kukira aku dapat bermain dalam satu musikal yang sama denganmu...tapi, hiks, tapi ternyata aku justru seolah seperti menggantikan peran yang kau mainkan..." /  
**

**Warning : Yaoi-BL-BxB ,, OOC ,, Typo(s) ,, EY(T)D ,, de-el-el .. m(_ _)m *deep bow***

**…**

**[nb :: Judulnya tidak sesuai isi cerita, tapi ada filosofi-nya lho *tssaahh* xD****—FF ini dibuat ditengah suasana hati saya yang galau gara-gara berita musikal Kyupil yang baru.. satu kata: NYEBELIN! -_-#]**

_Just en_**_JoY_ **_it with patient~~^^_

**…**

**.**

**.**

…**Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**.**

**^^~~Say No for Plagiat, Okay~~^^ **

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**SM Officer**_

**...**

**BRAK!**

Meja kayu berpelitur indah itu bergetar pelan setelah telapak tangan _namja_ berkulit pucat menggebraknya dengan kencang serta penuh emosi. _Namja_ itu –Cho Kyuhyun– sungguh tidak dapat memendam amarahnya lagi saat ini, ia bahkan tidak perduli dengan siapa ia berbicara sekarang. Ia benar-benar tidak perduli. Sama sekali tidak.

"Apa maksudnya ini?! Kenapa aku baru tahu mengenai kontrak itu, _sajangnim_?!"

Lee Soo Man, sang _pemilik SMEnt_, tampak tenang menghadapi bentakan dari _magnae_ salah satu grup besutannya itu. Kemarahan Kyuhyun baginya sudah bukan hal baru lagi. Jika ada kontrak yang dianggapnya memuakan, pemuda CHO itu akan dengan langsung dan berani menghadapi petinggi agensinya sendiri. Meski tempramen Kyuhyun sangat mengerikan saat sedang marah, Soo Man tetap tidak mungkin melepaskan salah satu tambang hartanya itu...sebisa mungkin ia akan menghadapi emosi Kyuhyun dengan kepala dingin.

"Tenanglah Kyuhyun_ ssi_, ini hanya pekerjaan ringan. Bukankah kau juga pernah malakukan _drama musical,_ bahkan adegan yang nyaris mendekati _rating_ tinggi pun pernah kau lakukan.. kurasa _kissing scene_ masih dalam taraf normal." Ucap Lee Soo Man sambil tersenyum.

"Kau seenaknya bicara, _sajangnim_, bukankah aku sudah bilang ingin fokus dengan jadwal konser dunia Super Junior saat ini?!"

"Oh ayolah, ini hanya pekerjaan yang pernah kau lakukan. Lagipula rencananya musikal ini akan diadakan tahun 2014, jadwal konsermu tinggal beberapa negara lagi bukan? Anggaplah ini sebagai jalan pintas mencapai popularitas individualmu saat banyak member SJ yang dijadwalkan wamil tahun depan, jadi kau tetap akan berkarya didunia _entertainment_. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang bagus?"

Gigi Kyuhyun bergemeletuk menahan gejolak dadanya, jika membunuh adalah perbuatan legal mungkin ia akan melakukannya sekarang juga. Sadis memang.

**Dasar pria tua sialan!** Batinnya.

"...aku tetap tidak mau, _sajangnim_..." Kyuhyun sedikit menurunkan nada suaranya. Mencoba meredam emosinya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun_ ssi_, ayolah..."

"Aku tetap tidak mau, dan tidak akan mau!"

"Bagaimana kalau kuberi waktu untukmu berpikir dahulu. Kurasa dua hari cukup untukmu mendinginkan pikiranmu, aku yakin setelah pikiranmu jernih kau akan menyadari banyaknya keuntungan jika kau menerima kontrak ini. Saat ini kau sedang merasa kaget saja." Kembali sang _sajangnim _berucap tanpa beban.

Dan Kyuhyun rasanya ingin sekali melempar vas bunga yang berada dihadapan sang _CEO_ tersebut.

Sekali lagi, jika saja membunuh orang adalah hal yang legal.

**...**

**.**

**137 Words – KM**

**.**

**...**

**...**

_**SJ's 11st Floor Dorm**_

**...**

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget saat hyung berkelahiran 21 Juni itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Eh? Menginap di Gyeonggi-do?"

"_Ne_, baru saja ia berangkat Kyu, apa kau tidak diberitahu olehnya? Kukira kau justru orang pertama yang dihubunginya?" Kim Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun tidak menerima kabar dari _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"..." Kyuhyun terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah menuju kamar yang dulunya ia bagi bersama sang _namjachingu_.

"Kyu—" belum selesai Ryeowook memanggil, pintu itu dibanting dengan keras oleh sang pemilik kamar.

**BLAM!**

Ryeowook hanya bisa menahan sendiri keingintahuannya terhadap sang _magnae_, ah, mungkin juga keingintahuannya terhadap sang _hyung_ yang pergi tanpa memberitahu _namjachingu_-nya yang sangat protektif itu.

**Tumben sekali Kyu tidak menerima kabar dari Ming hyung..** batin Ryeowook dengan alis yang naik sebelah.

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**In KM's Room**_

**...**

Kyuhyun tampak melangkah dengan gusar menuju kasurnya, tujuannya adalah ponsel _touchscreen_ yang terbaring diatas kasur besar disana. Menghubungi _hyung_ tercintanya. Itulah prioritasnya saat ini.

Setelah ponsel tersebut sudah ada digenggamannya, buru-buru ia menekan panggilan cepat nomor satu diponselnya, dan nama '_**BunnyMing**_' sudah terpampang disana. Dengan gesit ia menggeser ikon _call_ pada layar bawah ponsel.

"Kenapa ia tidak memberitahuku...?" gusar Kyuhyun, ponselnya menempel ditelinga kanannya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas ia kepalkan dengan erat, sedangkan kakinya ia ketuk-ketukkan tanpa aturan, _gesture_ khas saat sedang kesal menunggu sesuatu.

**Tut...tut...tut..**

**Pip!**

"Ming! Kenapa ka—"

—_**nomor yang anda tuju sedang**_**—klik!**

"Aish, tidak aktif!"

Gerutunya penuh rasa kecewa.

**.**

**...**

**137 Words – KM**

**...**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ berwajah pucat tampak mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya tanpa hasrat, mungkin niat untuk makan pun sepertinya tidak ada. Member yang lain saling tatap saat melihat _namja_ Februari itu seperti orang yang tidak memiliki semangat hidup, tidak biasanya _namja_ super jahil itu menjadi sangat pendiam...tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa.

Kangin selaku member yang tertua dimeja makan, karena Heechul sedang ada jadwal sampai malam, mencoba untuk bertanya pada sang _magnae_,

"Kau tidak apa, Kyu? Apa kau sakit?"

"_Ani_, _hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat tanpa memandang Kangin sedikit pun.

Kembali para member saling tatap. Kali ini _namja_ pemilik _gummy smile_ mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, setelah menelan saliva-nya dengan perasaan ragu ia pun membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara,

"Soo Man _sajangnim_ sudah memberitahu kami mengenai jadwal musikal barumu, Kyu."

_**Berhasil!**_

Kyuhyun kini menghadapa pada _namja_ bernama asli Lee Hyuk-jae itu...tapi, o-oow.. tatapan tajam lah yang diterima olehnya. Kalau tatapan dapat membunuh, mungkin Eunhyuk sudah tidak ada di dunia lagi saat ini.

"Aku belum menerima kontrak itu, _hyung_." Nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat rendah, nyaris seperti desisan. Sungguh menyeramkan, menurut Eunhyuk selaku orang yang menerima serangan tajam Kyuhyun.

"_Sajangnim_ meminta kami untuk membujukmu, Kyu, beliau bilang entah bagaimana caranya ia ingin kau menerima kontrak musikal tersebut. Itu demimu, katanya." Ryeowook mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Eunhyuk yang terlihat ketakutan bahkan hampir pucat melihat tampang Kyuhyun yang begitu mengerikan saat sedang emosi.

**Dasar pak tua sial! Ia tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya!** Batin Kyuhyun.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menerimanya, _hyung_, apakalian tidak diberitahu daftar pemainnya? Pokoknya aku tidak mau Ming..." Kyuhyun tampak enggan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"_Ne_, kami mengerti Kyu," Shindong menganggukkan kepalanya pelan saat menyadari nada suara Kyuhyun yang sedikit kecewa, "Kami diberitahu siapa saja yang akan berpartisipasi dalam musikal tersebut, dan memang kami sepakat untuk tidak memaksamu ataupun berusaha membujukmu menerima musikal itu."

Perkataan Shindong pun diangguki member yang lain.

Sekejap Donghae seolah teringat oleh sesuatu, "Ah, tadi Sungmin _hyung_ menghubungiku—"

"_MWO_? Dia menghubungimu?!" potong Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"_Ne_, Minnie _hyung_ hanya menanyai kabar dan bertanya para member ingin dibawakan oleh-oleh apa dari sana. Itu saja."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Kenapa dirinya tidak pernah dapat menghubungi _namjachingu_-nya itu, sedangkan Donghae justru dihubunginya?

"Kyu? Kau kenapa?" Donghae mencoba mengembalikan keterdiaman Kyuhyun, meskipun saat marah Kyuhyun terlihat mengerikan, tapi dalam keadaan diam justru bisa semakin menyeramkan.

"Kapan ia pulang?" tanpa menjawab, Kyuhyun malah memberikan pertanyaan.

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya, "Ia? Minnie _hyung_? Kalau tidak salah Minnie _hyung_ bilang besok sore, katanya ia ingin bersantai sebentar lagi saat perusahaan tidak memberi jadwal untuk member SJ selain _World Tour_."

Lagi dan lagi Kyuhyun terdiam dalam lamunannya. Sebelum salah satu member membuka mulut untuk mengajaknya bicara, Kyuhyun telah lebih dulu mendorong kursinya dan berdiri,

"Aku lelah, aku tidur duluan." Ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

**Blam!**

"Huh, bahkan ini masih sore. Ini pasti berat untuk mereka berdua. Aku berharap mereka diberikan kesempatan tampil dalam musikal yang sama."

Ucapan Kangin diamini oleh yang lainnya.

**.**

**...**

**.**

**137 Words – KM**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**NEXT DAY**

**.**

**Ceklek.**

"Aku pulang.." _namja_ berambut coklat _almond _itu memasuki kamar dorm yang ditempatinya, kedua tangannya memegang kantung yang lumayan besar.

Ryeowook, satu-satunya member yang telah bangun pagi itu, segera menuju kearah sumber suara.

"_Hyung_? Bukankah seharusnya kau baru pulang nanti sore?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ah _ne_, tadinya memang seperti itu.. tapi ternyata _appa_ dan _eomma_ ingin mengunjungi rumah _halmeoni_, sedangkan Sungjin pasti sedang sibuk dengan _Kona Beans_. Labih baik aku kembali ke dorm daripada sendiri disana." Lee Sungmin terkekeh pelan memperlihatkan deretan gigi kelincinya. "Oh iya Wookie, ini oleh-oleh dari saudara _eomma _yang datang dari Jepang."

Ryeowook menerima bungkusan _paper bag_ yang lumayan besar itu dari tangan Sungmin, sekelebat ia memperhatikan detail wajah _hyung_-nya. Rasanya seperti ada yang terlihat berbeda.

_Oh!_

"_Hyung_, matamu—"

**BRAK!**

**TAP TAP TAP!**

**GREB!**

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**TAP TAP TAP!**

**BLAM!**

**Klik!**

**TAP TAP TAP!**

**Brush!**

Semua itu terjadi begitu cepat bahkan Sungmin seperti tidak sadar, tiba-tiba ia sudah berada dihamparan kasur milik sang _namjachingu _yang berlapis seprai biru lembut.

"Kyu, apa yang kau...?"

"Kau sudah tau sejak awal kan?"

"Eh?"

"Musikal baruku?"

Sungmin terdiam. Ia memang sudah tahu, jauh sebelum Soo Man _sajangnim_ memberitahu member lain, bahkan memberitahu Kyuhyun.

"_**Kau adalah member yang paling dekat dengannya, aku harap kau dapat membujuknya jika ia nanti menolak kontrak ini."—**_begitulah yang dikatakan sang sajangnim padanya.

"Ming?"

Sungmin tersenyum simpul, "Ahaha~ tentu saja aku tahu. _Chukkae_, Kyu, kau mendapatkan musikal lagi! Bukankah ini hebat? Kita berdua akan sama-sama disibuki oleh jadwal musikal disamping jadwal konser _Super Show_~"

Suara itu memang terdengar ceria, tapi Kyuhyun terlalu peka untuk menyadari getar didalam suara tersebut. Kyuhyun tahu persis karena apa..

"Ming, jangan memaksakan diri..."

"Apanya? Aku tidak—"

"Aku tahu alasan kenapa matamu bisa terlihat bengkak seperti itu, _chagi_.."

**Cup.**

Kyuhyun mengecup lembut kelopak kanan mata milik _namja_-nya.

**Tes!**

Dan Sungmin pun tak mampu menahannya lagi...ternyata usahanya mengalihkan diri kerumah orangtua-nya gagal total, pada akhirnya ia tetap merasakan sedih dan menangis seharian dalam kamarnya. _Image namja_ kuat seolah runtuh kalau itu sudah menyangkt Kyuhyun-nya.

"Hiks.. _wae_? Hiks, _wae_, Kyu? Kenapa tidak pernah terkabul?"

"Ming..." Kyuhyun memandang pilu namja manis tercintanya itu.

"Ini tidak sama, aku bodoh...hiks...kau dan aku nyatanya memang berbeda lagi.. kenapa? Kukira, hiks, kukira aku dapat bermain dalam satu musikal yang sama denganmu...tapi, hiks, tapi ternyata aku justru seolah seperti menggantikan peran yang kau mainkan dalam musikal-mu sebelumnya.. dan sekarang...hiks, kau malah akan dipasangkan dengan...hiks...dengannya lagi.. hiks!"

"Aku masih bisa menolaknya Ming."

Sungmin berjengit, "Tidak, kau boleh menolaknya! Kalau kau menolaknya, kau akan dianggap tidak profesional bahkan dianggap pengecut oleh para _netizen_.. kau bahkan mungkin akan dianggap remeh oleh artis lain, ataupun _sajangnim_!"

"Aku tidak masalah.."

"Itu masalah Kyu!" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang, memaksa air matanya mengering namun akhirnya turun kembali dari kelopak matanya.

"Ming, aku lebih baik dianggap pengecut, tidak profesional, remeh, atau lainnya," Kyuhyun mengecup kedua pipi bulat Sungmin yang membentuk jejak air mata, ia pun lalu menangkupkan wajah sempurna milik _namja_-nya. "Daripada aku harus melihatmu menangis seperti ini, kesedihanmu membuat hatiku sakit, sayang.." ucapnya lirih.

"Tidak Kyu, kau harus, hiks...harus menerimanya! Kalau tidak, saat kau dianggap tidak becus oleh orang banyak.. akulah yang merasakan sakitnya Kyunnie...hiks!"

"Minnie _chagi_, aku..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh! Anggap saja perkataanku barusan hanya uneg-uneg tak beralasanku, bukankah kita juga pernah mengalami adegan itu dalam musikal masing-masing.. dan kita tetap memerankannya dengan bagus, bahkan saling mengerti.. benar bukan?" air mata Sungmin perlahan mulai berhenti, meskipun sesengukannya belum hilang bahkan matanya yang membengkak pun masih terlihat...namun senyuman Sungmin benar-benar terlihat bercahaya bagi Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku masih,.."

"Kyu~" Sungmin mengelus kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan perlahan dan lembut, Kyuhyun pun dibuat melayang oleh sentuhan telapak tangan halus milik Sungmin-nya. "Ayolah...~"

_Kalau sudah begini bagaimana ia bisa menolak...?_

"Baiklah, tapi aku berjanji _kissing scene_ kali ini pun aku hanya akan mendekatkan wajah saja, menangkup wajahnya dan membawanya pada sudut yang tepat seolah terlihat aku benar-benar menciumnya. Sampai kapanpun hanya kau yang bisa menguasai ciumanku, Ming, percayalah padaku.. aku berjanji!"

Perasaaan Sungmin menghangat karena ucapan sedikit kekanakan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan barusan, belum lagi dengan jari tangan Kyuhyun yang membentuk _gesture_ orang yang sedang berjanji itu. Kekanakan tapi sangat ia cintai.

"Eung~" Sungmin mengangguk lucu, "Aku percaya padamu, ciumanku juga hanya milik Kyunnie~"

"Kau manis sekali, _chagiya_~" Kyuhyun mencubit kedua pipi bulat Sungmin, "Seluruh tubuhmu memang hanya untuk Cho Kyuhyun—" bagi Kyuhyun _namja_ imut-nya ini benar-benar menggemaskan, dan memang akan selalu menggemaskan.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan menerima cubitan lembut Kyuhyun.

"...dan aku merindukan tubuhmu, sayang~" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada seduktif.

Meskipun Sungmin merasa masih sedikit terlalu pagi, tapi ia tidak mampu menolak keinginan _namja _tercintanya itu...karena sesungguhnya ia pun juga merindukan tubuh maskulin seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya satu anggukan penuh malu itu terlihat dari sang _namja_ berwajah kelewat manis,

"Hanya miliki aku sampai kapanpun kau mau, Kyu~"

Kali ini senyum _smirking_ terpatri jelas dari wajah sang _namja_ kelewat tampan disana.

**...**

Dan yah...biarkan fantasi liar kejadian selanjutnya menjadi milik masing-masing pihak xDD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

.

.

**A/N ::**

Judul dan isi cerita memang gak nyambung, tapi cerita ini mengandung satu satu makna.. yaitu **kepercayaan yang dimiliki KyuMin terhadap pasangannya** :3

Dan makna dari judul "137 Words" adalah,

**PERCAYA PADAKU** = 13 huruf.

**TRUST ME** = 7 huruf.

Ternyata ada satu kalimat berarti sama, yang jika ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris ataupun Indonesia jumlah hurufnya menunjukan angka KyuMin!

**137**

JoYer's Lucky Number~ xDD

.

Apakah penjelasanku diatas terdengar menjelimet? Kalau ia maafkan saya -_- *deep bow*

Mungkin aku yang terlalu merasa dongkol sama gosip musikal Kyuhyun yang baru itu, kalo ada yang ngerasa pengen nonjok sesuatu ayo ancungkan tangan! Bukan kenapa-kenapa...setiap Kyuhyun ada job bareng sama 'wanita' itu, bisa dipastikan aku akan nangis kalo nginget Ming.. gak masalah aku bakal disebut lebay, pokoknya aku suka ngerasa sakit sendiri kalo ngebayangin rasa kecewa Ming...padahal aku kan bukan Lee Sungmin, hiks.. TT^TT

Biarlah rasa ini terbang dipatok ayam (?) aku yakin Ming akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Kyuhyun...Jungmo misalnya~ *senyum setan* *dikubur KMS*

.

.

Jja, anybody's want to gimme a R-E-V-I-E-W for my fanfic today? ToT/ .:: ganti ikon sejenak, karena perasaanku saat ngebuat ini lagi sedih ;'( ::.


End file.
